Shadow Wardens
The Shadow Wardens (al Ashan sa’Shadar; lit: The Guard in Shadows in the Antrixian Old Tongue) were an elite sect of the surviving Jinsai that were created between 17 BBY and 14 BBY. Initially, the Wardens were conceptualized as trackers and guards that would seek out and protect the surviving members of Draygan Strykia’s family. If the opportunity presented itself, the Wardens were also tasked with eliminating specific targets that were deemed important. By the time of the establishment of the Rebel Alliance, the Shadow Wardens numbered in the twenties, although they had suffered causalities already, facing down Antrixian Resistance foes such as Reaper and Syanne Harkness. The Wardens began tracking down leads concerning the survival of Marissa Damodred-Strykia and her children, along with numerous other members of the Commonwealth that were in exile or had fled into hiding following the Antrixian/Jinsai Purge. Up until 3 ABY, the Shadow Wardens were a highly covert and secret group. With no true base of operations before that, the Wardens often operated from the field with their only guidance and command coming sporadically from the Antrixian Resistance forces. The Shadow Wardens answered only to the High Lord, the High Admiral, and the Jinsai Tribunal during their initial existence, but that would change in 3 ABY when High Lord Strykia reformed the group. History The Shadow Wardens came into existence between 17 BBY and 14 BBY when Bronn Holcom joined the Antrixian Resistance after hiding from Imperial forces since Order 66 was executed. Bronn and Edric Strykia examined intelligence reports and any evidence they could find relating to the fate of the High Lord’s family and other Commonwealth citizens that were attached to the Strykia Family. Bronn had a strong conviction that Marissa “Wynd” Strykia had put her twins, along with other members of the Strykia Household into hiding when the initial Imperial attack occurred. With that in mind, Bronn asked for permission to form a special para-military unit to search for and protect any members found to still be alive. Over the next handful of years, Bronn, with the assistance of Tessa Strykia and Tywin Lannister, trained a group of more than twenty Antrixians, Humans, Knyden, and a select few other alien species to form the Shadow Wardens. The Wardens were to be a long reaching hand with which Bronn, High Lord in exile Draygan Strykia, and the Antrixian Resistance could search for information and leads concerning any survivors of the Antrixian Purge. Tessa Strykia took command of the group, primarily concerned with finding her niece, nephew, and son. Tessa was aware that at any time, their mission could be compromised, so she deemed that the team would only take orders from her, Bronn, Draygan Strykia, and Edric Strykia. The Wardens operated in almost total secrecy, with most higher ranking officers within the Antrixian Military not even aware of their existence. The Wardens would be responsible for tracking down Moraine Strykia, Graydon Strykia, and eventually Marissa Strykia. After the Imperials attempted to use the ruse of Draygan Strykia dying to draw the Resistance into the open, control of the Wardens was eventually transferred to Graydon Strykia. Almost everyone aside from Bronn, Edric, and Draygan truly believed that Graydon was the successor to the Seat of the High Lord, albeit in-Exile. Under Graydon, the Wardens were given new leadership and new duties. The Wardens became the new Grey Guard for the Strykia family and also acted as a special operations unit within the Nova Wolves and Shadow Wolves groups. Graydon maintained the Warden’s uniqueness, requiring honor and dedication to the Commonwealth and that being a Warden was always strictly on a volunteer basis. The Wardens would play a significant role in rescuing Graydon Strykia from the Imperials in 3 ABY. They would also be instrumental in uncovering the threat of Maxus Weyre’s Project Harvester. Operations and Abilities The Shadow Wardens did not have a true headquarters or base of any type until after 3 ABY. They operated from wherever they were and took orders only through coded messages sent to pre-arranged destinations. If and when they needed to return to the Resistance forces, they did so as refugees and regular soldiers, with no sign of their true significance. The Wardens answered only to the High Lord, High Admiral Edric Strykia, Bronn Holcom, Tessa Strykia, and Jinsai Tribune Zaysa Ossian initially. After Graydon Strykia assumed the position of High Lord, the Wardens were given a true leader, Shasharra Atraydes. Any information they found was for the eyes of the Warden’s commanders, no one else and they were all ordered to take whatever means necessary to ensure this. All of the Shadow Wardens were trained as full Jinsai, regardless of species and their martial background. The Wardens claimed no Jinsai clan or society and were not bound by the Jinsai oaths. Their practices were to uphold the traditions of the Jinsai, yet to have the freedom to act as they deemed necessary. Each individual was trained to operate as a team of two or solo if need be. This included interpreting orders, following information leads, and neutralizing targets. Special funding is set up through Admiral Strykia, through Arentech Industries, funneled into various galactic organizations for the team members to use if needed. In addition to Jinsai training, Bronn saw to it that each member was adept at defending against Force-based attacks and Imperial tactics. He had also overseen that each member was conditioned to resist interrogation, lest a captured Warden become a liability to the Resistance or High Lord. Targets The following individuals were deemed of importance for locating, retrieving, protecting, or eliminating: *Marissa “Wynd” Damodred-Strykia (Located) *Allyson “Katana” Strykia (Located) *Graydon “Blade” Strykia (Located) *Therryn “Shadowhand” Strykia (Located) *Shasharra Atraydes (Located) *Reaper (Kill on Sight) *Barestan “Braveheart” Semly (Located) *Moraine “Shadowsong” Strykia-Sandoval (Located) *Shanna Strykia-Taym (Located) *Galen Taym (Located) *Fenis Marbrand (Located) *Magnus “Stormblade” Tarkand (Located) **Arina “Stiletto” Strykia (Discovered, located) *Syanne Harkness (Preferred captured alive]] *Lady Deathstryke (Kill on Sight) *Terrel Harkness (Kill on Sight) Membership Pre-Nova/Shadow Wolves These were some of the more prominent members of the Shadow Wardens during their inception and up until 2 ABY: *Tessa Strykia, Commander (Antrixian) *Corr “Valor” Lannister (Antrixian) *Doran “Knuckles” Vipps (Human, deceased 6 BBY) *Robb “Wofven” Stark (Antrixian) *Theon “Kracken” Greyjoy (Antrixian, deceased 0 BBY) *Asha “Nightshade” Greyjoy (Antrixian) *Lenn “Farseer” Vyrwel (Antrixian, deceased 10 BBY) *Anders “Bullet” Margold (Human, deceased 2 BBY) *Renly “Stag” Baratheon (Antrixian, deceased 1 ABY) *Paul “Shadowstep” Atraydes (Antrixian) *Mak’lar “Bloodtooth” Hok’vov (Lutrin, deceased 3 ABY) *Heathyr “Quickstep” Knysho (Knyden) *Kyra “Fast Knife” Knydas (Knyden, deceased 1 ABY) *Jova “Hunter” Gerras (Zeltron) Nova/Shadow Wolves Period The Shadow Wardens would not only change their duties and overall mission, but they would also grow during their time under Graydon Strykia. These were some of the prominent, new members: *Selene S'tal (Clawdite) *Melesa Antall (Antrixian) *Shasharra Atraydes (Antrixian) *Vrisa D'armon (Human) Category:Organizations Category:The Jinsai